


Escape Room

by BlueMoon69



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety, Bloods, Crush, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Family, Fear, Friendship, Hurt, Journalist, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Love, Pain, Sadness, Sarah is a good friend, Sense, Thriller, Violence, What if?, escape room, middle age woman, relationship, scoop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon69/pseuds/BlueMoon69
Summary: What happens when you are a journalist and you have to investigate the disappearance of the famous Cate Blanchett?





	1. A new Article

she is lying on the floor and can't even move.  
She's bleeding, her head hurts and she doesn't know where she is.  
The woman narrows her eyes for the pain he feels, trying to look around but it's almost dark.  
What the hell happened?  
She tries to move her hands, and feels that her wrists are blocked.  
it's cold, and she's handcuffed.  
Where is it?

****

You are a journalist.  
The best journalist of your course. You are beautiful, brilliant, intelligent, competent.  
They chose you for a series of interviews and to write some articles for the editorial staff.  
It's nothing challenging, but you like your job.  
Work night and day in a small closet, near the broom closet; All this does not lower your self-esteem.  
It's frustrating, though, to see how your boss snubs your every little proposal.  
You would like to make a career, but he assigns you stupid and senseless articles.  
Just because you're kind and young doesn't mean you're stupid.  
Now you're sitting in the chair, sipping coffee when your colleague lays the newspaper on the desk.

-Something wrong?

you ask looking at the front page of the newspaper.  
The usual political news, sports, social events. Then something catches your attention.

_"Australian actress Cate Blanchett is not found anywhere. The family is launching an appeal for help."_

_Cate Blanchett?_

  
Your idol, your favorite actress, your forbidden dream, is gone?  
It must be nonsense!  
Read the article carefully: apparently you're wrong.  
The family seems worried. The woman in fact disappeared several days after leaving the hotel mysteriously.  
you are still reading the article when your boss interrupts you.

  
\- Y / N get back to work immediately! What are you watching?  
\- I'm reading an article ... it seems that ... Cate Blanchett has disappeared.  
\- That's how it seems! But it's not your problem! Write that article on the fifteenth road accident, and don't get distracted. I want that article on my desk in two hours. I've been clear?  
-Yes Boss.  
\- Well now get busy and don't think about that actress. You girls are so frivolous.

Asshole!  
there is only one word to describe a man like him.  
Pretend nothing and write the article again.  
Yet the fact that Cate has disappeared continues to haunt you.  
Where will it be right now?

*****

The door opens.  
it's still all dark, but in the half-light a man with a covered face can be seen.

  
\- WAKE UP

  
the tone of voice is solemn, and the man looks angry.  
The woman breathes slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of the alleged kidnapper.

  
\- ...  
\- I need you to drink. The chief said that it is three days that neither eat nor drink.

  
She tries to mutter something, but her dry throat prevents it.  
He approaches her with a plastic bottle full of water.

  
-Are you thirsty?

she nods just as she swallows, trying to keep her calm despite being terrified.

\- Tell me, bitch.  
\- I ... I'm thirsty ..  
\- I do not understand...

the tone of the man is mocking and teasing.

\- Please..

He bursts out laughing, bringing the bottle to the woman's lips.

\- Are you praying me? only for this? I like women who implore me

However, instead of pouring water into the woman's mouth, she pours the contents of the bottle onto the woman's chest, making her shiver with cold.  
She looks at him dismayed, sighing and trying to squirm.

\- DO NOT MOVE ... or I will not even give you the remaining water.

****

Office hours are boring. Finish the different items the boss gave you and deliver them to him on time.  
He told you that you can go, and so you leave your closet, to be able to go home.  
While you go down the stairs of the building, a colleague stops you. The same one who had made you read the paper a little while ago.

\- Hey ..  
-Hello!  
\- Listen to me Y / N, I know it's none of my business. But .. I think if you wrote an article about the disappearance of that actress, the boss would be happy  
-You say?  
\- he treats you like that just because he knows you can write great things!  
\- I do not believe! At the moment what I write is embarrassing.  
\- Then show him the opposite!

He's right! You are a brilliant journalist! And then it's a topic you like, and you could write us an article from the front page.

\- You could help me out ...  
\- I'm here for this.

You smile at him putting your hands in your pockets.  
Now you had a new article.


	2. kiss kiss

it's the whole evening you're writing on the computer. Although the next day you have to be at work early, you decide to sacrifice a few hours of sleep. You're documenting Cate's disappearance and you're not done yet. That woman has disappeared into thin air, nobody knows anything, and she is nowhere to be found. This is impossible.  
Someone must have seen something. Your colleague has given you some contacts of his acquaintance.

Isabelle Huppert, Julianne Moore ... Sarah Paulson. They seem to be the last people who saw Cate before she disappeared.  
You need to talk to them.

  
Absolutely who can want the disappearance of that woman? everyone loves Cate. Maybe it's because she is beautiful, rich and famous, that everyone wants her. Maybe they want her money ... or just keep her with her. Wealth involves responsibility ... but at what price?  
You lie on the bed and sigh by putting away some papers that you printed previously.  
Then take the phone and set the alarm for the following morning.  
Your mind is elsewhere. You're still thinking about how things turned out. What or who is involved in the abduction.  
In the interview you read online, Cate's husband claimed that many of the woman's fans had a morbid attachment to her. Especially the girls.  
It almost makes you laugh.  
In fact, Cate has attracted the entire female gender to herself. This is well known.  
But this is not the cause of her disappearance.  
An alleged fan kidnaps Cate for a beautiful love story?  
Nonsense.  
It looks like a cover gossip, not a scoop worth 8 million dollars.

******

  
It's cold in the room. She wears only a light shirt and a pair of torn pants. She hasn't eaten anything yet, and she feels very tired and confused. Her head turns, and she hears muffled noises in the background. The door opens, and a man comes inside. However, it is not the same man who first brought her water. He has the heaviest step. The face is covered with a black balaclava, and even the clothes he wears are black.

  
-Hi beautiful...

  
She looks up at him, taking a long breath

  
\- They told me to guard you, since you woke up, and it's night. I wouldn't want you to run away.

  
The woman looks at him anxiously, trying to retreat, despite being back to the wall

  
-Someone is afraid?

  
He leans over her, taking her hand, but she pulls it back, frightened.

  
\- We could have fun together if you were even better. Didn't they teach you good manners?

  
The woman says nothing and finds herself staring at the floor as the man passes the thumb of his hand over her chapped lips.

  
\- What do you say?

  
She grits her teeth and looks into his eyes with a stubborn and more reactive air.

  
\- Don't you dare ...  
\- Otherwise what do you do? Huh? Here I'm in charge ... and you do what I want. I've been clear?

the woman looks into his eyes defiantly and the man smiles with a mischievous air.

  
-I just want to touch you a little, understand what it feels like to be near a woman so beautiful and famous like you

  
He approaches her again and leaves a wet kiss on her forehead, but she turns her head away in disgust as if she were refusing it.

  
-You know well that you will regret this action

  
he replies with a growl, taking the woman's neck in his hands, squeezing it tightly, as if to make her miss her breath.  
She squirms and looks for some way to free herself from the man's grip, but completely in vain.

-Let me go ..... damn son of ...

he lets go and she takes a deep breath with a completely breathless air.  
\- I asked you a small favor ...  
The woman shakes her head as he caresses her face so that she could look into his eyes.  
-You know that no one will come to your aid here. It all depends on you my dear ... how you behave.

****

You woke up in the middle of the night with a start, so you look around and notice that the television has been on and your cat is purring, rubbing against you. You are tense and also quite frightened. You've probably had a nightmare, but you can't remember what it was.   
Maybe just too tired because of the work you do in the office. Your boss is stressing you so much and demands from you. Or maybe you're thinking about Cate.

Yes ... the dream was right on her. She has so much influence on you ... the fact that she disappeared upsets you a lot.   
You get up from bed and go get a glass of water then check the notifications on your phone and pick up your cat who is asking you for attention. Read a message from your office colleague.

  
_Tomorrow Sarah is in town. Get us an interview ... and some extra information._  
_ Kiss Kiss._

read the message aloud before taking a deep breath and sitting on the couch. You love Sarah Paulson, she's one of your favorite actresses, and you're so happy to meet and interview her. Although perhaps, circumstances are not the best. Perhaps she can help you understand what happened.

Sarah and Cate have been friends for a long time indeed. They shot Carol and then Ocean's 8 together and in the meantime they kept in touch. Perhaps Cathe spoke with Sarah ... she confided. You absolutely have to talk to her and understand what she knows.

Thank your colleague for writing a reply message, then grab the remote and start zapping on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the brevity of the chapter ... the next one will be longer


End file.
